


The Menace of Time

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master wants his Theta back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Menace of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Slight brainwashing. :P
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: :L sorry for delay guise. I'm kinda sick >•< only chapta.  


* * *

He would never get what he wanted from the Doctor. That upset him. He wanted a carefree youngling. He wanted his Theta back. That would be very hard to get. But he'd try.   
~~~~  
The Master had woken up quite early compared to his normal schedule. He knew the Doctor would sleep in late, as always, and depending on the Master's mood, he may or may not get a punishment. The Master swirled his morning tea around in the ceramic mug with a canny picture of Barcelona on it. He sipped it, sighing in pleasure. He's just finished breakfast and cleaned all his Tupperware just as the Doctor bolted into the room, immediately apologizing over and over. The Master held up a hand. The Doctor quieted. The Master casually sauntered past him, and walked into the library/pool. He didn't plan on reading and certainly didn't expect to swim, but he had a perfect spot to make the Doctor his Theta again. 

The Doctor followed the Master cautiously. He slinked quietly past all the rows of books so not to cause an avalanche of education. He peeked his head around the corner and was shocked to find the Master setting up a hammock, his hammock from, academy. The Doctor shuddered. He saw the Master place a bottle at the side of the table and walk away. He stepped over to it to find a note on the bottle. 

*Drink me*

*Are we role playing now?*

The Doctor smirked and drank the liquid of the small bottle. He immediately began a coughing fit. He hacked and convulsed. His last vision was the Master standing over him, smiling maniacally. Had the Master finally poisoned him? Was he going to die? All he knew was what was happening, right there, right then.   
~~~~  
He awoke and immediately felt a weight on his chest. He couldn't move. Had the Master crushed his ribs so now he was suffocating to death? No, but he still felt a weight. He looked down and was greeted with a luscious black head of hair. He realized it instantly. That was, Koschei. He shuddered and looked around. The breeze swayed their robes gently. 

*What? How-*

Had it all just been a dream? The time war, all his regenerations, Rose...he jolted when Koschei whimpered in his sleep.

 *Koschei...whimpered...*

He felt his hand running itself through Koschei's beautiful hair. Koschei woke at that. 

"Mhhmm. Theta. Please~"

The Doctor spoke slowly, not sure if the world would start melting away. 

"K-Koschei?"

"Mm yes-what happened to Kosch?"

The Doctor felt the Tears before he could stop them. 

"Theta? What's wrong?"

Koschei pulled him into his chest and stroked his hair. 

"What's wrong Thete, Hm?"

"N-nothing, Kosch..." 

"Mm I thought so."

Koschei nuzzled his nose into the Doctor's neck. Oh and the Doctor moaned. 

"Please, I missed you so."

"Why? You've only been sleeping for five minutes or so."

"No, Kosch just please, never leave me ever. Promise?"

"You know I would never-"

"Promise?"

Koschei smiled. 

"I promise."

"Good."

The Doctor placed a long passionate kiss on Koschei's lips. Koschei moaned.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, Kosch. My Kosch."

"My Thete."

"Always."  
~~~~  
The Doctor awoke again expecting to see Koschei and all the red grasses of Gallifrey. But he didn't. What he says terrified him. He saw the Master, his hand on the Doctor's temples, exploring his mind. The Doctor wanted to scream, but he couldn't speak. He wanted to kick and punch, but he couldn't move. He wanted it all to stop. So, he began crying. The Master opened his eyes. 

"Enjoy our little fantasy, Doctor?"

"N-No! You monster!"

"Please, Doctor, forgive me. I just wanted my Theta back."

"You'll never get him back! You, violated my mind!"

"No, I was searching for a fond memory of yours and made it reality. Just for a bit."

"I,I can't trust you."

"I know. But then explain why you had a dream of us?"

The Doctor scowled.

"Are you trying to provoke me?"

"Shut up! Just go away and never come back!"

The Master knew he didn't mean it. If he meant it, the Doctor would be all alone again. The Doctor began struggling out of the Master's grasp. The Master held him down tightly. 

"Have you forgotten your place?"

That seemed to jog his memory. At that moment, the Doctor turned pure white. The Master smiled devilishly. 

"Remember, you slept In late. You bombarded me with questions. And now you resist me ,tsk tsk."

The Doctor jerked. 

"Master please, I forgot. Please ,Master."

"Hm...should I forgive you? You did this all week."

"Please Master please. I'm a bad boy, please Master, please."

"Are you begging for me now, Doctor?"

The Doctor shook his head. 

"Please Master..."

"Shhh..."

The Master Grazed his lip across the Doctor's. The Doctor bucked. The Master smirked. 

"Now, am I going to have to punish you, or will you go back out there and make me lunch."

The Doctor nodded. 

"Lunch, Master. I'll make you lunch, my Master."

"Good boy. Aren't you?"

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master."

The Master traced his finger down the Doctor's spine. The Doctor shuddered.

"Go on then, make me lunch."

The Master moved over and the Doctor immediately bolted back to the kitchen. The Master smiled. At least for a couple minutes he had made the Doctor happy. That was enough, to silence the drums. For now. 

* * *

That's for reading! Or skipping to the end to read the end notes for some reason. Or to look for a next button. (: nope.


End file.
